This invention pertains generally to a decontamination system for use by personnel working in a work space contaminated with airborne particles, such as asbestos particles, and particularly to such a decontamination system in combination with such a work space.
For many years, asbestos insulation was used widely for its insulating and fireproofing properties. However, recent findings of health hazards associated with airborne particles, particularly asbestos particles, have led to concerted efforts to remove asbestos insulation from public buildings and other structures. An important industry has been developed to deal with asbestos abatement.
Because of health hazards associated with asbestos particles, great care must be taken to protect personnel working in asbestos abatement and to avoid escape of fugitive particles from the work space. The U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, the U.S. Occupational Safety and Health Administration, and other regulatory authorities and standard-setting agencies have developed detailed guidelines dealing with asbestos abatement.
Personnel working in asbestos abatement require a decontamination system, in which they can change their garments and leave their tools. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,111.